The present invention relates to a housing construction which is fabricated from panels which are snap-locked into engagement with each other, and to parts of such construction.
By way of background, for various reasons it is desirable to fabricate housing structures for enclosing various types of equipment. Certain of these housings have been fabricated in the past by attaching prefabricated panels to each other in side-by-side relationship. Structures of this type are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,192,671 and 3,310,926. However, the panels were attached to each other by conventional mechanical fasteners and/or cement, which was time-consuming and expensive. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies of prior art housing structures that the present invention is concerned.